


Knock Three Times

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday Community</a> Prompt was S, 3.</p></blockquote>





	Knock Three Times

Thirty-four isn't exactly old.

But she's lived full in that time, loved more completely than most people ever manage, created a family more loyal than she could have dreamed, saved the world too many times to count.

Plus owned some truly kick-ass shoes.

Even her fingernails feel cold now. Is this how vampires feel? She'd have been carrying around a space heater 24-7.

She braces herself. In medical terms, the wound is a giant yuck, blood and guts spilling out, soaking the ground beneath her.

Death is around the corner and she hopes third time's the charm.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Open on Sunday Community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/) Prompt was S, 3.


End file.
